The Creepy and The Stupid
by Missing Bones
Summary: Missing Bones #05 para 4.19 - “Eu te disse uma vez que você era especial, isso quer dizer que pelo menos em uma pessoa você deve deixar alguma marca.”


**Missing Bones #05**

**

* * *

****Título:** "The Creepy and The Stupid"**  
Autor:** Rebeca Maria e Bruninha Galle**  
Categoria:** B&B: 4ª Temporada, Missing Scene, One Shot, Fluffy**  
Advertências:** nenhuma**  
Classificação:** PG-13**  
Capítulos:** 01**  
Completa:** [x] Yes [ ] No**  
Resumo:** _"Eu te disse uma vez que você era especial, isso quer dizer que pelo menos em uma pessoa você deve deixar alguma marca."_

_

* * *

_

**"The Creepy an The Stupid"  
Booth & Brennan  
Romance  
Oneshot Pós-The Science in the Physicist / Cena Final  
By Bruninha Galle e Rebeca Maria**

**

* * *

  
**

O bar estava começando a esvaziar aquela hora. Seus próprios amigos haviam ido embora, especialmente depois de perceberem a ausência de Hodgins. Ele sorriu com aquilo, imaginando o que teria acontecido com o cientista, e seu rosto virou-se na direção dela. Gostaria de saber a teoria da sua parceira sobre o que possa ter acontecido.

No entanto, se ele fosse honesto, estava apenas atrás de um motivo para reiniciar a conversa que há alguns minutos havia terminado. Após o último squint sair, ela havia imergido em um silêncio que o incomodava. E ele estava ao lado dela tempo o suficiente para saber o que cada um deles significava. Aquele era o pior deles, atrás do qual ela se escondia.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ao ver a expressão que ela tinha no rosto, parou. Os olhos dela estavam focados em nenhum ponto em particular à frente deles. Suas mãos estavam cruzadas e apertadas em cima do balcão e seus lábios formavam uma linha fina. Seu rosto era uma mistura de confusão e dor.

Booth delicadamente pegou o queixo dela com uma das mãos e virou-o para si, seu coração apertando ao ver a sombra de tristeza nos seus olhos preferidos.

"Então..." – ele começou, fixando o olhar no dela, e ele não precisou dizer mais nada para que ela soubesse o que ele queria com aquilo.

"Eu não deixo marcas." – ela sussurrou, e Booth sentiu seu estômago afundar por conta das palavras tão sem sentido.

"Do que raios você está falando, Bones? Isso é absurdo."

"Não é."

Ela afastou o rosto das mãos dele e desviou o olhar, ajeitando-se no banco de modo a ficar de frente para o balcão. As mãos dela alcançaram a taça de vinho, há muito tempo vazia, e ela apenas girou-a e olhou-a, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante a se fazer no momento.

"Pessoas especiais deixam marcas em outras pessoas. Pessoas estranhas, como eu, apenas passam despercebidas."

"Isso é porque eu falei que você tinha um modo estranho? Eu não quis dizer aquilo."

"Não, você está certo. Eu sou estranha, e como a Angela diz, inadequada socialmente. Isso não deixa marca em ninguém."

"Eu te disse uma vez que você era especial, isso quer dizer que pelo menos em uma pessoa você deve deixar alguma marca."

Ela virou o rosto para olhá-lo. O cenho franzido mostrava claramente que ela não entendia o significado completo do que ele acabara de dizer.

"E você não sabe o que isso significa."

Ele disse fazendo-a sorrir um pouco. Sacudindo a cabeça, ele inclinou-se até tocar a taça de vinho e retirá-la das mãos dela, substituindo-a pela sua própria mão. Ela permaneceu com sua expressão confusa e sentiu seu estômago se apertar ao encontrar os olhos dele penetrando os dela de uma forma tão séria como que ele usara com Clinton semanas atrás.

"Vou usar a lógica com você, Bones. Então talvez você me entenda."

"Eu sempre entendo lógica, Booth." – seu tom convencido quase o fez sorrir.

Ele ajeitou-se no banco e suas mãos apertaram mais fortemente as dela. Seu corpo inconscientemente se inclinou para mais perto do da sua parceira e ela não recuou.

"Eu disse em Londres que você era especial. Você lembra, certo?"

"Claro que eu lembro, Booth. Minha memória é..."

"Você acredita nisso?" – Ele a cortou antes que o assunto fosse desviado.

"Sim." – ela disse em um tom estranhamente tímido.

"E, se alguém é especial, significa que você se importa com ela. Concorda comigo, Bones?"

"Sim." – Sua voz assumiu um pouco de cautela. Ela não sabia exatamente onde ele estava indo. Talvez não quisesse saber.

"E hoje, você ouviu quando eu disse que pessoas que se importam umas com as outras deixam marcas. Não ouviu?"

"Ouvi, Booth."

"Você é especial, eu me importo com você, então podemos afirmar seguramente que você deixou uma marca em mim. Você entendeu agora?" – Ele estudou-a enquanto ela desfazia vagarosamente a expressão de confusão no seu rosto. Ele podia ver com uma clareza que só conseguia enxergar nela os pontos se conectando naquele cérebro genial.

"Acho que você tem razão." – ela falou baixo e retirou suas mãos das dele em um movimento brusco que o assustou. Ele tinha certeza que conseguira melhorar o humor dela, mas aparentemente outra coisa ainda a incomodava.

"Bones..." – ela novamente sabia o que ele queria apenas chamando-a daquela forma.

"Por que você é tão legal comigo?" – Booth riu ligeiramente diante da inocência e confusão da parceira.

"Eu não sou tão legal assim, Bones."

"Mas eu te chamei de estúpido, Booth."

"E eu te chamei de estranha. E nem por isso ficamos magoados." – ela riu, inclinando a cabeça e olhando para ele – "Viu? É assim que funciona uma boa parceria. E uma boa amizade."

Eles ficaram se olhando por algum tempo. Minutos, talvez, alheios a qualquer coisa ao redor. Ela podia ver o brilho calmo no olhar dele. E Booth podia ver o humor dela voltando ao normal.

"Você não é estúpido, Booth. Eu sinto muito que..."

"Eu admito que eu seja um pouco estúpido. Às vezes. Não tanto, mas um pouco, sim."

"É, eu concordo com você." – ele perdeu o sorriso novamente.

"Você supostamente não deveria concordar comigo."

"Eu sinto muito. De novo. Mas..."

"Você não conseguiria mentir. Eu entendo."

Ele a entendia, e ela sabia disso. De alguma forma, era importante para ela saber disso. O silêncio mais uma vez recaiu entre eles, e foi apenas o tempo para eles pedirem novas bebidas. Mais uma taça de vinho e mais uma garrafa de cerveja.

"Então... você sabe do que a Angela estava falando sobre o Hodgins?"

Booth tomou um gole da sua cerveja calmamente antes se virar para ela. Ao vê-la, percebeu que seu humor havia melhorado e sabia que ela se sentia mais leve, e se ousasse pensar, mais feliz.

"O pai dela está na cidade."

Brennan franziu o cenho e sacudiu os ombros, dando um gole no seu vinho e esperando pela explicação dele.

"Ele é do Texas, Bones."

"E Hodgins não gosta de texanos?"

"Não, Bones." – Ele disse em meio a uma risada. – "Vamos apenas dizer que o pai da Angela é bem tradicional quando se trata de quem vai ser o homem a ficar com a filha dele. Hodgins era esse homem e a deixou."

Brennan pareceu considerar aquelas palavras por alguns minutos enquanto ele continuava a beber da sua garrafa.

"Mas ele não é o único culpado pelo fim do relacionamento."

"Eu sei, Bones."

"Então por que o pai da Angela está atrás do Hodgins?"

Ele a olhou encantado. Nunca cansaria da sua dificuldade em entender os assuntos mais simples.

"Porque ele é pai, Bones. E pais não querem que suas filhas sofram por causa de outro homem. Por causa de ninguém. Eles podem não ter demonstrado, mas nós sabemos que Angie e Hodgins sofreram com a separação. O pai dela foi garantir que Hodgins pagasse pela parte da dor que ela sentiu."

"Totalmente irracional." - Ela replicou no seu tom óbvio.

"A sua antropologia não explica isso? Os pais terem o instinto de proteger os filhos?" – Ele a provocou e ela focou seus olhos nele, também aceitando o desafio.

"A antropologia explica que os pais protegem os filhos nos primeiros anos de vida. E a evolução cultural explica isso também. Mas a Angela não está mais nos primeiros anos da vida dela, então isso não faz sentido nenhum."

"É, então talvez algum dia você entenda isso." – Booth revirou os olhos e sorriu de uma maneira que Brennan sabia que significava algo, ela só não sabia o que.

"Fala logo, Booth." – ela disse e fez um gesto impaciente com as mãos.

"Isso faz de você um pouco estúpida." – o sorriso dele era vitorioso. Ela abriu e fechou a boca, tentando retrucar.

"E você é estranho por acreditar nessas coisas de pai protegendo a filha porque terminou um relacionamento."

"Não foi um bom argumento." – ele levantou-se e retirou a carteira do bolso, apanhando uma nota de vinte, deixando-a sobre o balcão – "Além do mais, não é tão estranho quando se é um."

"Um o quê?" – ele olhou para ela e riu abertamente.

"Um pai. Vamos."

"Ahh."

Ele colocou a mão nas costas dela, guiando-a até a saída. Antes mesmo de alcançá-la, Booth viu um vulto passando bem ao seu lado e então, o tal vulto bateu contra uma parede e mais rápido do que a visão dele conseguiu acompanhar, outro homem foi para cima.

"Briga!"

Os reflexos e instintos de Booth foram rápidos quando ele botou as duas mãos na cintura de Brennan e girou com ela, fazendo-a bater contra a parede pela segunda vez naquele dia. Ele estava colado a ela, protegendo-a com o corpo.

Eles se olharam e suspiraram profundamente. Novamente aquele olhar profundo que os fazia perder a noção do que acontecia ao redor deles. Até que um dos dois desviasse o olhar e quebrasse o momento. Brennan olhou para o lado e viu quando separaram os dois homens que brigavam. Voltou a olhar para Booth e ele desviou, vendo ele mesmo a cena.

"Corremos?" – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Deixamos o dono do bar lidar com a situação."

Booth apanhou a mão de Brennan e os dois correram para fora do bar, um sorriso infantil e até mesmo estúpido nos seus rostos, mas nunca estranho. Não para eles.

**FIM**

**x.x.x**

**N/B&B: A convenção de filhos informa: o risco de morte é bem grande para aqueles que ficam escrevendo Missing Bones até 5h da manhã. E nesse caso os pais não são tão protetores para com seus filhos.**


End file.
